wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's Magic Buttons (song)
'Captain's Magic Buttons '''is a song, from the Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party video and album, about Captain Feathersword's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons, which debuted 3 years earlier in The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park (TV Special). Lyrics Captain's magic buttons He's got half a dozen Lets him sing in different ways (Whoa-ho here we go) Magic button, push the magic buttons (whoa-ho) Let's see how he sings today What's going to happen when you push the first button? Quack-a-doodle-do What's going to happen when you push the second button? Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah What's going to happen when you push the third button? Waaah, I'm a rock star What's going to happen when you push the fourth button? Whoa-ho let's hopscotch, whoo-hoo-hoo Captain's magic buttons He's got half a dozen Lets him sing in different ways (Whoa-ho, me hearties!) Magic buttons, push the magic buttons Let's see how he sings today (Whoo ho this is fun) What's going to happen when you push the first button? Quack-a-doodle-do What's going to happen when you push the second button? (music) What's going to happen when you push the third button? Waaah, I'm a rock star What's going to happen when you push the fourth button? (Whoa-ho I love hop scotch, whoo-hoo-hoo Captain's magic buttons He's got half a dozen Let's him sing in different ways (Oh these buttons are great fun me hearties) Magic buttons, push your magic buttons Lets see how he sings today (whoa-ho) What's going to happen when you push the first button? Quack-a-doodle-do (Oh, that didn't work What's going to happen when you push the second button? (Qua-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck) What's going to happen when you push the third button? Cock-a-doodle-do yeah-eh-eh-eh What's going to happen when you push the fourth button? Whoa-ho, hopscotchin' whoo-hoo Ho ho, these are the best magic buttons I have ever had, ah arrh Lyric Variants Taiwanese 船長的魔法按鈕 他有半打 讓他用不同的方式唱歌 (哇哦, 我們走了) 魔術按鈕, 按魔術按鈕 (呼呼) 讓我們看看他今天唱得怎麼樣 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第一個按鈕？ 誇克-塗鴉 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第二個按鈕？ 阿阿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第三個按鈕？ 瓦亞, 我是個搖滾明星 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第四個按鈕？ 哇哦, 讓我們跳槽吧 船長的魔法按鈕 他有半打 讓他用不同的方式唱歌 (哇哦, 我的心聲!) 魔術按鈕, 按魔術按鈕 讓我們看看他今天唱得怎麼樣 (哇, 這很有趣) 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第一個按鈕？ 誇克-塗鴉 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第二個按鈕？ (音樂) 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第三個按鈕？ 瓦亞, 我是個搖滾明星 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第四個按鈕？ (我喜歡跳蘇格蘭威士卡 船長的魔法按鈕 他有半打 讓他用不同的方式唱歌 (哦, 這些按鈕是偉大的樂趣, 我的心想) 魔術按鈕, 按你的魔術按鈕 讓我們看看他今天唱得怎麼樣 (呼呼) 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第一個按鈕？ "哦, 那是行不通的" 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第二個按鈕？ (Qua-a-a-a-a-a-ck) 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第三個按鈕？ 科克-塗鴉是耶------------------------------------ 當你推的時候會發生什麼 第四個按鈕？ 哇哦, 霍斯考特 呵呵, 這些是最好的魔術按鈕 我曾經有過, 啊 Song Credits Trivia * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the keyboards. Appearances Gallery Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Song's Intro TheWigglesSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Wiggles Singing the Song CaptainFeatherswordasanOperaSinger.jpg|Opera Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordasaRobot.jpg|Robot Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordasaRockStar.jpg|Rockstar Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordHopscotching.jpg|Hopscotch Captain Feathersword TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew Singing Captain's Magic Buttons Captain'sMagicButtons-2013Live.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons-2013 Live Captain'sMagicButtons-ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons-Concert Song Title dsc_8305.jpg|2010 live Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)19.png|2003 Taiwanese version Captain'sMagicButtons-OrchestraPrologue.png|2015 version (Meet The Orchestra!) zh-tw:船長的魔法扣子 Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Repeat Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 5 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 7 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Wiggly Party (PC Game) songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:Celebrating The Wiggles' 10th Birthday! Songs Category:Sailing Around The World Segment Songs Category:Re-make songs Category:Series 3